


Vegas Radish Redux

by Swoonz13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoonz13/pseuds/Swoonz13
Summary: “Another night, another beautiful blonde in my bed.”Lucifer and Chloe catch up a few hours after her birthday.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 27
Kudos: 225





	Vegas Radish Redux

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

It was her birthday. He’d left her on her birthday. 

She wasn’t jealous. She wasn’t.

Wherever he went, it was probably really important, but... it was still her birthday, and he was still her partner. And she really wanted to spend some time with him. 

She’d been feeling left out, recently. She missed him, if she was being honest. He seemed to be distancing himself lately, and today’s disappearing act wasn’t helping to dismantle that illusion.

Because he left her. On her birthday. 

So, if she couldn’t spend the day celebrating with him, she decided to do the next best thing.

While Linda grabbed his silk dressing gown, Chloe found a recently discarded shirt. It smelled of cigarettes, whiskey, and his aftershave, and she held the collar to her nose for a moment longer than she could reasonably get away with. Linda, observant as she was, chose to say nothing, and Chloe was grateful for that.

Linda found the sound system, and impatient for her own Risky Business moment, Chloe began stripping in Lucifer’s bedroom. She somewhat giddily realized, when she was halfway out of her trousers, that she was undressing in his room, mere inches from his bed. He’d be furious he’d missed it, and some small part of her that she refused to acknowledge was just as furious at him for not being there to help. So she punished him the only way she knew how: she unsnapped her bra and dropped it directly onto his pillow. She’d retrieve it before she left, but for now, she’d revel in the knowledge that he would never know her lingerie had been there.

Then they’d partied, and she’d accidentally found a hidden safe behind a truly hideous painting. (Mermaid clowns? What even?) Dan had been called, and they’d set out to break in. Then they’d given up, and gotten well and truly trashed. Since she was the birthday girl, she’d gotten the honor of slipping between his silk sheets before she’d passed out.

It had been a long day.

Lucifer and Ella made it back to LA around midnight, and he noted with disappointment he’d missed his opportunity to see the Detective again on her birthday. Before the whole Candy incident today, he’d been planning on inviting the Detective out for a drink. He wanted to give her his gift away from prying eyes, lest anyone think the Devil sentimental.

He dropped Ella off, and headed home with the intention of grabbing a few hours of sleep and a shower. He didn’t feel much like partying tonight in the club, so he used the back entrance to his elevator content to brood alone in his penthouse.

Then doors opened to a scene of ruin and abandoned debauchery that almost made him proud. Dan was out cold on his couch, wearing Linda’s glasses, of all things. Linda was curled in a ball on the other end of the couch just as unconscious. He experimentally picked up her hand and dropped it on Dan’s head. Neither party stirred. 

He chuckled, admitting out loud that he was sorry to have missed everything. No one answered, and he grinned heading to the bar for a drink. 

Then he saw it from the corner of his eye.

Detective Chloe Decker was asleep in his bed. It left a curious sensation in the pit of his stomach. Not lust—not exactly. He might call it...joy? Whatever he called it, it drew him to her side, so he forwent the whiskey, craving something more powerful: her presence. She was sleeping peacefully, and for a moment he wanted to curl around her to feel her close. He shut that down immediately, though. The Devil was not a cuddler. Instead, he confessed his sins to her back.

Shortly after his confessional at her side, he’d discovered the mischief his silly human companions had gotten up to, and delight took over. He heard her stir behind him as he keyed the passcode to the safe and he presented her with her birthday gift: the bullet she’d shot him with on a gold chain—a token of their friendship and his filthy sense of humor that made her laugh. She hugged him tight, and he unsuccessfully stifled a yawn.

“Pardon me, Detective,” he said, sliding out of her embrace.

“I’ll go,” she said starting to pull the blankets back.

“Don’t be silly,” he said, shedding his coat. He wasn’t ready for her to leave, yet. “You’ll hardly get a goodnight’s sleep on that cheap box of springs you call a mattress.” He removed his cuff links. “Besides,” he said eyeing her mischievously, “it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve slept together.”

She covered her face with her hands, and chuckled in embarrassment. 

The last time they’d slept together she’d been drunk, thrown herself at him and he’d proven himself worthy of her trust by not taking advantage. The last time they’d slept together had been just that—sleep. 

“See that you keep your clothes on this time, though. And stay on your side,” he chided.

As she watched, he began unbuttoning his shirt. He shed it quietly, tired brown eyes blinking to stave off sleep. He toed off his shoes, and removed his belt, and she swallowed. She wasn’t exactly expecting these...feelings to bubble up again. Least of all the lust. Though, he was gorgeous. More than anything, she longed to be close to him.

“So, you were in Vegas?” She asked.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “Personal business, you understand. It couldn’t be helped, I’m afraid. Otherwise I wouldn’t have left. Hate to miss a party.” He gestured towards the rest of the penthouse. “Now, if you don’t mind, Detective,” he motioned for her to turn around.

She laughed, but it surprised her. It was a deeper more sultry sound than she’d expected. He stared at her expectingly and she blinked. 

“Right,” she said and rolled over to face the bar. 

She tried not to think about the drag of the zipper and rustle of fabric behind her. He almost always went commando she knew, from the many times he’d stripped down in front of her. She’d seen him naked a lot, come to think of it. She bit her lip.

“So, um...” she began, fishing, “how was Candy?”

She felt him still behind her, and she grimaced. Bullseye.

“Fine,” he said after a moment. “Safe.”

She rolled over, realizing. “Wait, was she in trouble?”

He had managed to pull on his pajama bottoms, and his bare chest and tired eyes made him appear oddly vulnerable.

“A little.” He shrugged. “A lot, actually.” His eyes crinkled with a smile. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“She’s okay, now?”

“She’s fine,” he assured.

He climbed into the bed next to her, and she could feel her heart beating. 

Close your eyes, the memory came unbidden. She willed it away.

He rolled over to face her, and took her hand. 

“Another night, another beautiful blonde in my bed,” he said sleepily. 

She rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, Detective,” he said, his eyes closed.

She squeezed his hand. “You’re a good friend, Lucifer. And an even better husband,” she teased.

“Ex-husband,” he corrected. “I saw the Douche on my couch, and you’re in my bed... Who’s with your spawn?” He asked.

“Maze,” she said quietly.

He opened his eyes at that. “Not like Maze to miss a party.”

“True, but we’d already agreed seeing as I had plans tonight.”

“Oh? With whom?”

She raised her eyebrows at him, and he smiled wickedly. “Why, Detective, planning something were we? I’m sorry I missed it.”

“No, but... I was hoping you might. I’ve missed my partner.”

“Mutual, detective.” He brought their joined hands to his lips. Then something in his expression changed. He furrowed his brow.

“What?” She asked, defensive.

But he didn’t answer. Instead he reached for her and she held her breath. Maybe this spark between them was a good thing? Suddenly, so close to him she felt wanton and daring. But not enough to make the first move. He snaked his arm around her back and pulled her towards him. She was giddy and a little light headed when she landed palms up against his chest. 

“Is that my shirt?” He asked annoyed. He pulled her head forward, and she felt him turn her collar outward.

She couldn’t help herself, she laughed. She lost it against him, giggling uncontrollably, and she felt the rumble of his own laughter bubble up from his chest. She’d really thought for a moment...

A groan sounded from outside the room. “God, do me a favor, pal,” Dan said, “wait for me to leave before you sleep with my wife.”

“Ex-wife!” Lucifer yelled back.

Chloe bit back a bark of laughter, and thumped his chest.

“Ow!” He said.

“Wuss,” she retorted.

He grinned wickedly at her, and before she knew what was happening he rolled on top of her, pinning her arms down. Her stomach flipped.

“You fight dirty.”

“Well, I am the Devil, darling,” he quipped.

“Goodbye!” Dan yelled in aggravation from the other room. The ding of the elevator sounded.

“Yes, goodbye, Douche!” Lucifer responded, just as annoyed.

Chloe shifted beneath him readjusting her hips. He made a strangled sound and she raised her eyebrows innocently. He grinned wolfishly at her, and she blushed.

“Pink is a fabulous color on you, Detective. You should wear it more often,” he said darkly.

“What’s happening?” Linda’s groggy voice asked.

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer laughed, and threw his gaze skyward.

“Is he back?” Linda said from the other room.

“Yes!” Chloe called. She met his eyes and sighed. He felt better than he had any right too. She brushed her thumb over his cheekbone, then gently pushed at his chest. 

He rolled off of her dramatically, and threw his arm over his eyes in lamentation. 

Her sentiments exactly.

“Come on, Linda,” she said, rising from the bed. “I’ll take you home.”

“Good. That’s good,” Linda said, sounding incredibly hung over.

She grabbed her shoes and was almost out of the doorway when she heard the mattress shift behind her.

“Detective,” he called. “Forgetting something?”

“Hm?” She turned to face him.

He was holding up her bra. Punishment.

She went white. “That’s not mine,” she said, too guiltily.

“You sure?” He said. He examined the tag. “34B. That’s your size, unless I’m very much mistaken...” He eyed her breasts, then smiled wide when he met her eyes, again. “And I’m not.” 

Mortified, she held out her hand.

“So bashful for someone who just minutes ago was under me.”

“I’m never living this down, am I?” She said into her palm. 

He studied her for a moment, her bra still dangling from one finger. “Possibly...care to make a deal?”

“Lucifer,” she groaned.

“Now, now. You haven’t heard the terms, yet.” 

He threw her bra to her, and she caught it clumsily against her chest.

“I’ll never mention it again,” he said, palms up, “if...”

She looked at him, embarrassment giving way to annoyance. “Define ‘it’,” she said. 

He grinned. “Good girl,” he purred. “Your forgotten brassiere AND our near dalliance.” He winked at her.

She grinned, but rolled her eyes. “Terms?”

“Right, yes. I won’t bring it up again...as long as you promise me to let me take you out for your next birthday, since I missed this one.”

Of course it would be something benign, and sweet. “Ass,” she said.

“Naughty, naughty,” he teased.

“Deal,” she ground out.

He rose and walked over to her, and she held out her hand.

“Darling, do you know nothing about making a deal with the devil?” 

She pursed her lips.

He carefully adjusted her necklace so the bullet was centered between her breasts, then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“It should be sealed with a kiss,” he breathed. Then he brushed his lips against her own with the faintest whisper of a touch. His eyes were dancing when he pulled away, and she knew-she just knew he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

“Chloe?” Linda’s voice called from the other room.

He rested his hands on top of her shoulders, and smiled. “Go on then,” he said. 

“On my way,” she called back to Linda. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. 

“Don’t mention it,” he said just as sincerely.

God, she loved this man. She wasn’t sure what the nature of that love was just yet, but she was willing to find out. Behind his playboy bravado beat the heart of an incredibly sensitive, passionate and good soul. 

She gathered him in a tight hug, and maybe she let it linger too long.

“Detective,” he said quietly, “Happy birthday.”

Then she kissed his cheek, and left.


End file.
